


Primal Heat

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Courting Rituals, Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Delilah Briarwood choose the worst night to turn Tiberius into a primal dragonborn.As the saying goes "When it comes to heat season, primal dragonborn don't give a darn who they mate with."
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Tiberius Stormwind
Kudos: 1





	Primal Heat

Tiberius sat up on his bed, grumbling to himself in annoyance. Of course, of course the night he has to go to a fancy party is the night his heat cycle starts. Tiberius thanked Bahamut that it was only just small flashes of heat on his loins and the inevitable dirty fantasy that would fill his slumber he would have to deal with. He used a scent hiding spell to hide the unmistakable musk of a dragonborn in heat from those around it, cause the last thing he wanted tonight was Scalan teasing him about being in heat while he was trying to win Allura's affection.

Tiberius walked downstairs to see his friends were already prepared to leave. Keyleth had a knowing expression on her face as she looked at Tiberius, since she had been traveling with him longer than the rest of the group had. The party left Grayskull Keep and headed to Emon, Tiberius making sure nobody except could tell that something wasn't normal. They entered Emon's castle and were greeted by Allura. Tiberius tried so very hard not to make a audible gulp when he saw Allura, the heat deciding to use his crush on her against him as the flashes of heat began.

Tiberius said "Hello Allura." and bowed before her, hoping the bow would distract Allura from the obvious change in his voice. Every dragonborn had a normal voice and a in-heat voice, with subtle differences between the two.

Allura curtsied and said "Hello Vox Machina. I hope we have a nice evening." and walked with the group to the huge ballroom where the party was already underway.

The next hour or so felt like a blur to Tiberius. Whether or not it was because of the heat he was going through or not he couldn't say. It was almost like he blinked and suddenly he was standing beside his friends, looking at a overturned carriage. He saw the Briarwoods climb out of the carriage and was actually tempted to ask his friends what was going on when he felt a flash of magical energy rush through him and suddenly the world faded to black.

The rest of the party began to step back as they saw a glow around Tiberius, changing his form from a normal dragonborn into a primal dragonborn. The sound of tearing fabric was the first indication of his transformation. When the glow faded, the air was suddenly filled with a very musky scent that seemed to hang in the air. Keyleth knew what the scent signified and said "Guys, we should probably hide."

Percy didn't seem to hear Keyleth as he walked towards the Briarwoods while still holding his gun. He pointed his gun at Delilah Briarwood and asked in a threatening tone of voice "What did you do to Tiberius?"

Delilah said in a smug and sinister tone of voice "See for yourself."

Percy turned around and saw the now primal Tiberius. Tiberius' robe was slightly torn from the sudden height change, since Tiberius seemed to had grown a foot taller than Grog when he was only a few inches shorter than Grog previously. Tiberius' features had only slight changes to them which Percy knew were the result of the transformation. Percy wanted to run but something was keeping him in place as Tiberius' eyes looked right at him.

Tiberius felt the world fade in around him, his vision blurry at first before he blinked. His vision fully came back to see his friend Percy standing in front of him. Suddenly, a wave of heat seemed to hit Tiberius like a horse drawn cart as he felt his loins heat up faster than he had priory had to deal with.

Tiberius was in heat, he needed relief, and it seemed like Percy could provide that relief. He walked forward on his four legs and grabbed the back of Percy's overcoat with his teeth and carried Percy away from Emon.

If he wanted to make Percy his mate, he would need to find a cave.


End file.
